La stratégie de l'araignée
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry devient Directeur de Poudlard. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour enseigner l'art délicat des potions... Et il ne connait qu'une personne à la hauteur.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR et je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire.

Titre : La stratégie de l'araignée

Couple : Séverus Snape/Harry Potter

Rating : T

Résumé : Après la guerre, Harry devient le Directeur de Poudlard. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour enseigner l'art délicat des potions… Et il ne connait qu'une personne à la hauteur.

Xxx xxX

L'idée de cette histoire m'est venue alors que je regardais vaguement l'ouverture du festival de Cannes et que des mots sont parvenus directement à mon subconscient : « la stratégie de l'araignée ». Ils m'ont tourné dans la tête jusqu'à ce que j'écrive ça ! Voilà, je suis maintenant libérée et à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez…

Bonne lecture.

Xxx xxX

Prologue

Vivre après une guerre est difficile. Paradoxalement, on combat pendant des années pour une cause en laquelle on croit et lorsqu'on atteint son but, on se sent vide, inutile, sans force.

C'était ce qu'il avait ressenti à la mort du seigneur des ténèbres.

Toutes ces années de souffrance pour faire en sorte que le monde sorcier vive en paix.

Tous ces sacrifices, tous ces morts qui espéraient en un avenir meilleur qu'ils ne verront jamais.

Et lui…

Lui qui n'aurait jamais du survivre.

Son rôle était bien trop dangereux pour qu'il espère s'en tirer sans dommage.

Il s'était résigné à mourir.

Pourtant il était toujours là.

Sans but, sans savoir ce qu'il attendait de la vie…

Il était trop sombre, trop abimé, trop mauvais.

Et cette demande était arrivée, tellement insolite, tellement déplacée, qu'il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

Même si c'était sa seule chance d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Sa seule chance de prendre son destin en mains et pour une fois de faire un choix, le bon choix.

Allait-il tenter de conquérir l'homme qu'il aimait ?

Pouvait-il espérer attirer et surtout retenir son attention ?

A cette idée, son cœur se remettait à battre follement, il se sentait vivant à nouveau.

Juste le revoir était suffisant pour que son cœur s'emballe.

Même s'il était inaccessible, un ange qui ne posera jamais les yeux sur lui, simple mortel.

Un ange déchu qui avait du affronter trop jeune la cruauté du monde.

Il devait au moins essayer.

Après tout c'était sa seule chance de rester vivant.

De sentir son cœur taper comme un fou dans sa poitrine.

Le Serpentard en lui le sommait de se lancer et d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

De ne plus laisser personne lui dicter sa conduite.

Et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

Il allait accepter…

Et utiliser la stratégie de l'araignée.

Construire avec patience sa toile…

Préparer son appât…

Et attendre…

Attendre…

Jusqu'à ce que sa proie entre dans sa toile et ne puisse plus jamais en sortir.

_A suivre_

_Le prologue est très court et je posterai rapidement le premier chapitre de cette histoire qui en compte trois (tous écrits, il ne reste plus que quelques corrections à faire. A bientôt…_


	2. L'araignée fait son nid

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR et je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire.

Titre : La stratégie de l'araignée

Couple : Séverus Snape/Harry Potter

Xxx xxX

Merci à Calimero, Matsuyama et Clina pour leurs reviews sur le prologue !

J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde parce qu'avec les réponses par mail qui ne fonctionnent toujours pas, ce n'est pas évident ! Donc merci à tout le monde, vos reviews m'ont enchantée.

Xxx xxX

**Chapitre 1 - L'araignée fait son nid.**

Harry contemplait avec plaisir son bureau tout juste rénové. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Lorsque Minerva lui avait fait la demande insensée de prendre la direction de Poudlard, il en était resté totalement éberlué. Il ne pouvait surement pas succéder à Albus, il était bien trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté. Mais Minerva lui avait dit que Poudlard avait besoin de lui. Les gens avaient peur de renvoyer leurs enfants à l'endroit où la bataille finale avait eu lieu. Ils préféraient les garder en sureté chez eux et leur donner un enseignement à domicile. La rumeur propageait le bruit que son fantôme hantait l'école. La renommée d'Harry, le sauveur du monde sorcier, était telle que c'était la seule façon de les persuader de faire revenir leurs enfants. Minerva lui avait assuré qu'elle resterait le temps qu'il se sente parfaitement capable de se débrouiller tout seul.

Présenté comme ça, Harry ne pouvait pas refuser. Mais il avait posé quelques conditions, dont la plus importante, choisir ses professeurs et changer les programmes qui, selon lui, étaient poussiéreux et nécessitaient un peu de modernité. Le Ministère avait un peu trainé des pieds mais avait finalement donné son accord. La deuxième chose qu'il avait demandée était de changer le bureau du Directeur d'emplacement. D'abord parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre la place d'Albus et ensuite parce qu'il voulait être totalement disponible pour les élèves à tout moment.

C'était ainsi qu'il avait emménagé dans ce bureau spacieux et décoré de meubles modernes qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui d'Albus. Sur son bureau trônait un ordinateur dernier cri qu'il avait adapté pour qu'il fonctionne avec les flux magiques. De grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur le parc, magnifique en cette fin d'été, qui résonnait des cris des quelques enfants qui avaient passé l'été à Poudlard. La première mesure qu'il avait prise avait été une rentrée avancée pour les nés de moldus qui pouvaient ainsi faire connaissance avec le château et prendre des cours d'histoire du monde sorcier, apprendre à écrire avec une plume, ainsi que les sorts basiques que connaissaient déjà tous les petits sorciers élevés dans le monde magique. A la rentrée, ils seraient chargés de faire visiter le château aux autres enfants, ce qui permettrait une intégration plus facile.

Il tenait à garder les quatre maisons ainsi que toutes les choses désuètes qui étaient l'essence même de Poudlard mais il comptait bien introduire une touche de modernité qui ferait rentrer les sorciers dans le vingt et unième siècle.

Maintenant que son bureau était terminé, il devait s'attacher à résoudre le problème qui se posait à lui. Trouver un bon professeur pour enseigner les potions et il savait exactement qui il voulait. Le meilleur. Celui qui élevait une simple potion de pimentine au niveau d'un art délicat. Encore fallait-il le persuader… Et ce n'était pas gagné.

Après la mort de Voldemort, cet être asocial et mal embouché avait décrété, « j'en ai marre de toutes ces conneries, j'ai assez donné et je vais prendre une retraite bien méritée. Je suis sur que Monsieur Potter sera parfait pour toutes les mondanités qui ne vont pas manquer d'avoir lieu ». Et il avait tenu parole, personne ne l'avait revu, il n'était même pas venu chercher son ordre de Merlin qu'Harry avait fait des pieds et des mains pour lui obtenir. Car, c'était un fait, sans lui, il n'aurait jamais vaincu. Il l'avait entrainé sans relâche et le jour de la bataille, il était à ses cotés, s'assurant qu'il parviendrait sans que personne n'intervienne, à tuer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Harry se rappelait avec émotion la veille de la grande bataille où Severus avait abaissé ses barrières et laissé voir ses émotions. Il avait levé une grande main blanche, si élégante, et lui avait gentiment caressé la joue en disant, « nous y voilà, Harry, nous sommes maintenant au pied du mur et je ferais mon possible pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien, pour que vous profitiez enfin de la vie. Mais faites en sorte, vous aussi, de combattre avec votre tête et de ne pas vous laisser guider par vos émotions. C'est votre faiblesse et le seigneur des ténèbres ne va pas manquer de l'exploiter. Promettez-moi de faire attention… »

Harry avait promis. Le plus drôle c'était qu'il avait tenu sa promesse, il était resté d'un calme implacable, ne répondant pas aux provocations, et il avait vaincu. Il était épuisé et la première personne qu'il avait cherché des yeux, avant même Ron et Hermione, était Severus, il avait une peur terrible qu'il soit mort. Lorsque ses yeux avaient rencontré le regard sombre et insondable de son ancien professeur de potion, il avait souri pour lui dire, « j'ai réussi » et Severus lui avait retourné un léger sourire en lui faisant un signe de tête. Harry s'était évanoui en songeant que c'était dommage que Severus ne sourit pas plus souvent. Il avait un beau sourire.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé du coma, trois semaines plus tard, Severus avait fait sa déclaration fracassante et personne ne l'avait revu depuis.

Il secoua la tête pour revenir au présent puis abandonna l'idée de monter une stratégie. Il fera comme d'habitude, il improvisera. Il passa donc voir Minerva pour lui annoncer son intention de récupérer le professeur de potions. Minerva ne dit rien, elle se contenta de sourire avec l'air de celle qui sait quelque chose que les autres ne savent pas.

« Attention, Minerva, vous commencez à ressembler à Albus ! » lança Harry par-dessus son épaule en quittant son bureau. Il était sur d'avoir entendu la vénérable sorcière pouffer avant de s'éloigner en souriant.

Xxx xxX

Harry se tenait, perplexe, devant le Manoir de Severus et il réfléchissait à la manière de passer les protections très puissantes que le sorcier paranoïaque avait placé tout autour de son domaine. Il en avait reconnu au moins trois sortes différentes et il n'était pas sur de les avoir toutes identifiées. En tout cas, une chose était sure, s'il essayait de passer en force, il se retrouverait expulsé au moins en Afrique, si il n'était pas totalement désarticulé.

Il était en train de se gratter la tête en se demandant s'il n'allait pas devoir renoncer à sa visite, lorsqu'une voix ironique, qui lui provoqua immédiatement des frissons d'anticipation, se fit entendre.

« Et bien, Monsieur Potter, le nouveau directeur de Poudlard m'honorerait-il d'une visite ? Ou est-il irrémédiablement perdu suite à un sens de l'orientation défaillant ? »

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment content de retrouver la seule personne qui ne prendrait jamais de gants avec lui.

« Bonjour, Professeur Snape, en fait je m'interrogeais sur le réel besoin que vous avez à autant vous protéger ? Peut-être vous livrez vous à des activités illicites ? » répondit Harry en lui faisant un sourire éblouissant.

Severus laissa ses lèvres s'étirer légèrement. « Je vois que votre impertinence n'a d'égal que votre manque de savoir-vivre. Vous n'avez pas changé »

Bien qu'Harry ne sache pas vraiment comment prendre cette affirmation, il reprit, « si. J'ai beaucoup changé et aujourd'hui je ne laisserais personne décider à ma place. Mais, peu importe mes états d'âme, je suis venu vous faire une proposition, ou plutôt vous implorer de me rendre un service… »

Severus leva un sourcil, étonné par le ton sérieux qu'employait Harry. Etonné aussi par le fait que le jeune homme soit prêt à le supplier. Il eut un moment d'angoisse en pensant que peut-être Harry avait découvert qu'il avait des séquelles d'un sort lancé par Voldemort et qu'il venait lui demander une potion.

Il se reprit assez rapidement mais Harry fut heureux de constater l'inquiétude qui avait envahi les yeux noirs pendant une fraction de seconde.

« Rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas » jugea-t-il bon de préciser.

« Si nous allions nous asseoir autour d'une tasse de thé pour que vous m'expliquiez votre requête ? »

« Avec plaisir » répondit simplement Harry.

Severus sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort en la pointant sur Harry qui haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

« Vous pourrez désormais passer mes barrières sans que j'ai besoin de me déranger à venir vous chercher… »

Harry se sentit bêtement heureux que Severus accepte qu'il vienne lui rendre visite et demanda, « comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ? »

Severus s'éloigna à grands pas en lâchant, « évidemment j'ai une alarme qui me prévient lorsqu'un indésirable essaye de passer mes protections et, avec vous, les alarmes ont sonné tellement fort que je suis venu rapidement avant que vous ne décidiez de détruire toutes mes barrières »

« J'étais juste en train d'y réfléchir… » bougonna Harry sans voir le sourire involontaire que sa réponse provoqua chez Severus.

Après avoir marché dix bonnes minutes avec un Harry qui s'extasiait de tout et un Severus qui poussait des soupirs désespérés et exagérés, ils finirent par arriver devant le manoir qui était exactement la maison dans laquelle Harry aurait voulu vivre. Il était de dimension respectable, sans être aussi immense que le manoir Malfoy, et la façade d'un blanc éclatant, resplendissait sous le soleil de cette magnifique matinée d'août.

Severus s'amusait de voir Harry regarder partout avec curiosité. Il n'avait pas perdu cette innocence qui faisait son charme. Cette capacité à s'émerveiller d'un rien même lorsque la situation était désespérée. Il l'admirait pour ça. S'il avait eu lui aussi cette capacité à toujours voir les bons cotés de la vie, il ne serait jamais devenu Mangemort. Il n'aurait jamais gâché sa vie… Ni celle d'Harry d'ailleurs. Maintenant c'était trop tard. Il n'était qu'un ex-professeur aigri qui n'avait plus rien à offrir, qui ne servait plus à rien… Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées moroses et vit Harry qui était tombé en arrêt devant son écurie, il avait des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Vous avez des chevaux, Professeur ? »

Severus retint la remarque sarcastique qui lui montait aux lèvres en lui disant que non mais qu'il aimait par-dessus tout l'odeur du crottin, et se contenta de demander, « vous montez, Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry poussa un soupir. « Non, mais j'adorerais ça ».

Severus ne put résister à cette lueur d'envie qui envahissait les yeux d'Harry. Celle d'un enfant à qui on allait refuser quelque chose dont il avait terriblement envie. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa fierté, ses chevaux. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste théâtral et fit un geste pour demander à Harry d'entrer. Le jeune sorcier écarquilla les yeux en voyant les deux magnifiques chevaux ailés qui s'étaient approchés en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il avança lentement vers les magnifiques bêtes à la robe d'un gris soyeux et tendit timidement la main. Le plus petit des deux avança jusqu'à venir renifler la main tendue, satisfait de son inspection il autorisa Harry à le caresser, alors que le second plus méfiant restait en retrait et observait chaque mouvement d'Harry.

« Ce sont des gronians. Les chevaux ailés les plus rapides qui existent. Le couple vient de l'élevage de Laurentia Fletwock, la meilleure éleveuse du monde sorcier. Et la plus grande écuyère qu'il m'ait été donné de voir… ». Severus s'arrêta songeur et Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur devant l'admiration manifeste du sorcier sombre pour cette femme.

« Celle qui vous prodigue son affection sans aucune retenue » reprit Severus d'un ton de reproche, « est Miss Fleur de lys ». Effectivement, la jument se frottait sans aucune retenue contre le jeune sorcier aux anges, qui lui rendait caresse pour caresse, tout cela sous les regards désapprobateurs de Severus et de l'étalon. Le grand sorcier s'approcha alors et l'autre cheval vint à son tour se faire caresser par lui. « Et lui, qui n'est pas un traitre offrant son affection au premier venu, est Albus, que j'ai nommé ainsi en mémoire du vieux fou qui s'est sacrifié pour nous. En espérant qu'il ait une vie aussi longue… »

« C'est normal que Fleur de lys m'adopte, elle porte le nom de ma mère (1) » constata Harry en jetant un regard perçant à Severus qui rougit très discrètement.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Si nous allions faire un tour ? »

Harry sourit à la tentative flagrante de Severus de changer de sujet.

« Je ne sais pas si je saurai la monter… »

« Il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle veuille vous faire tomber vu la façon dont elle vous regarde avec admiration »

Il ne fit pas plus de discours et enleva sa robe pour enfourcher l'étalon qui était impatient de prendre de l'exercice. C'est ainsi qu'il vit pour la première fois son ancien professeur en pantalon et chemise et la vision fut loin de lui déplaire. Il lui montra la manière de monter sans gêner le cheval dans ses mouvements. Harry s'empressa de l'imiter et se trouva confortablement installé.

« Je passe devant et Fleur de Lys nous suivra » dit Severus avant de donner un coup de talon qui fit partir le cheval au galop.

Lorsque Fleur de Lys s'élança à la suite de son compagnon, Harry ne put retenir un cri d'angoisse en se cramponnant de toutes ses forces à sa crinière. Il sentait les muscles puissants jouer sous ses cuisses et il était secoué comme un prunier. Puis une fois arrivée à sa vitesse maximum elle déploya ses ailes pour suivre son compagnon et Severus qui caracolaient dans les airs.

Et là, ce fut fantastique, différent des sensations éprouvées sur son éclair de feu, mais tout aussi exceptionnel. Il glissait dans les airs, se sentant totalement libre sans rien contrôler. Ils volèrent ainsi pendant un moment, puis Albus amorça une descente et ils se posèrent. Harry sauta du dos de Fleur de Lys, les joues rouges et totalement excité par son vol. Severus le contemplait sans pouvoir cacher la satisfaction qu'il prenait à voir le jeune homme si content. Il reprit toutefois son air impassible lorsqu'Harry se dirigea vers lui.

« Merci Severus, c'était vraiment fantastique… » Harry commença à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre et à rougir lorsqu'il réalisa que dans le feu de l'action, il avait appelé son ancien professeur par son prénom.

L'homme sourit intérieurement à sa mine dépitée en pensant qu'il était étonnant qu'il soit toujours impressionné par lui, alors qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort et prouvé sa valeur de nombreuses manières. Harry était décidément un jeune homme attachant et peu sur de lui qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec son père, si ce n'était le courage.

« Venez Harry, après toutes ces émotions, une tasse de thé ne pourra que nous faire le plus grand bien ». Il venait implicitement de l'autoriser à continuer et il se maudit d'être aussi faible dés qu'il croisait les yeux verts remplis d'émotions.

Une fois confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en cuir chocolat, avec une tasse d'un excellent Earl Grey dans les mains, Harry se laissa aller à inspecter le salon, qui, comme tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent, lui plaisait énormément. Il était dans de chaleureux tons ocre avec juste ce qu'il fallait de décoration pour ne pas être surchargé. Il pensa qu'il ressemblait au propriétaire des lieux, à la fois élégant et simple. Harry sourit à l'idée de la tête de Ron s'il l'avait entendu penser ça ! Contrairement à lui, le jeune rouquin n'avait jamais pu dépasser sa première impression de Snape et le considérait toujours comme le bâtard des cachots capables des pires tortures sur les Gryffondors. Harry ne pouvait pas nier sa partialité avec les Serpentards mais il savait aussi que, si lui ne les favorisait pas, personne ne le ferait et il y aurait eu bien plus d'adeptes du seigneur des ténèbres qu'il n'y en avait eu. Toute la dernière année avait combattu à ses cotés, suivant son Prince qui avait intelligemment (comme le montre la suite des évènements) retourné sa veste. Il était sur que Severus n'était pas étranger à la défection de Lucius et de son fils. Et sans eux, Voldemort s'était retrouvé considérablement affaibli. Il avait donc décidé d'attaquer, rendu fou de rage par cet abandon, alors qu'il n'était pas prêt. Ce fut sa perte.

Il fut ramené au présent par la voix ironique de Severus. « Monsieur Potter, dés que vous aurez fini de vous perdre dans vos pensées, vous pourrez m'informer enfin de la raison de votre visite… »

« Je préférais Harry… » répondit-il, plus pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à la façon de présenter sa requête qu'autre chose. Severus ne fut absolument pas dupe et ne le quitta pas de ses profonds yeux noirs, « bien, Harry, je vous écoute ».

« Comme vous le savez, j'ai repris la Direction de Poudlard J'ai accepté parce que les parents ne voulaient plus envoyer leurs enfants à l'école par peur du fantôme de Voldemort… »

« Pffft, les imbéciles ! » ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Severus.

Harry pouffa. « Je suis bien d'accord. Toutefois, lorsque j'ai pris mes fonctions, j'ai trouvé la salle des potions dans un état lamentable ». Harry vit que l'intérêt de Severus lui était tout acquis. « Minerva, qui avait pris ce qu'elle trouvait, avait embauché un parfait imbécile qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que faire des expériences qui ont détruit le laboratoire et la réserve des ingrédients, heureusement pendant les vacances. Un vrai danger public que je me suis empressé de mettre à la porte »

« Et vous avez bien fait ! Non mais quel incompétent ! A-t-il fait des dégâts irréversibles ? »

Harry se frotta mentalement les mains, tout se passait pour le mieux.

« Et bien, de ce que j'ai pu en voir, rien qui ne serait réparé rapidement par quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse vraiment… »

« Vu votre niveau catastrophique en potions, je ne suis pas certain que vous soyez bon juge en la matière »

« Exactement ! » s'empressa d'approuver Harry, « c'est pourquoi, si vous me faisiez la faveur de venir constater les dégâts par vous-même, de remettre les choses en état et de commencer à occuper le poste… En attendant que je trouve quelqu'un de compétent… Sinon j'ai bien peur de devoir assumer moi-même la direction de la maison des Serpentards… »

« Quoi ? Vous l'essence même du Gryffondor… diriger les serpentards… Laissez-moi rire, je vous donne une semaine avant d'être totalement dépassé ! »

Harry prit un air profondément dépité. « Je sais. C'est pour ça que si vous acceptiez de venir m'aider, vous me sauveriez la vie, encore une fois »

Harry prit son air de chien battu en attendant la réponse de Severus. Ce dernier fit mine de réfléchir, même si sa décision était déjà prise. La principale raison qui l'avait conduit à prendre sa retraite était qu'il ne savait pas qui allait prendre la place d'Albus et qu'il ne voulait pas reprendre son rôle de bâtard insensible qu'il avait du tenir pour berner Voldemort. Ce que lui proposait Harry était providentiel, la chance d'un nouveau départ, et il n'allait certainement cracher dessus. Toutefois, Severus étant Severus, il ne pouvait pas accepter sans tirer profit de la situation.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas… Voyez-vous, je m'étais habitué à une vie tranquille, sans enfants braillards et incompétents qui minent ma patience… De plus, mon manoir est très confortable, alors que les cachots… »

Harry, qui avait compris que c'était gagné, s'empressa de rentrer dans le jeu de la négociation.

« Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous faire installer des quartiers dans la tour Sud, à coté des miens, c'est très bien exposé au soleil et chaleureux. Rien n'oblige le Directeur de Serpentard à rester dans les cachots. Il y a les préfets pour maintenir la discipline. Nous pourrions même y installer une cheminée reliée directement à votre manoir. Vous pourriez ainsi venir à chaque fois que le besoin s'en fait sentir. Nous ne sommes plus en guerre et la liberté que nous avons gagnée vaut pour tous, même les professeurs de Poudlard »

« Certes, mais les programmes m'ennuient, trop statiques, ils n'ont pas changés depuis des années, j'aimerais avoir la liberté de les revoir. Et ça, j'imagine que ce n'est pas possible ? »

« Ça ne pose aucun problème. Mais il faut quand même que je les approuve. Je suis sur que nous parviendrons à un accord sans aucune difficulté »

Severus poussa un soupir mélodramatique.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, j'imagine que je peux vous rendre service pendant un certain temps. Même si le sacrifice est rude »

Harry se retint de sourire. Il venait de comprendre que Severus s'ennuyait comme un rat mort et qu'il était ravi de cette proposition qui venait le distraire de sa routine.

« Severus, vous me sauvez la vie. Je peux vous assurer que je ferais mon possible pour vous rendre la vie la plus agréable possible » dit-il avec sincérité.

« Mais j'y compte bien, Harry. J'y compte bien »

Vu le ton employé, Harry se dit qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec les exigences de Severus et qu'il venait de se livrer pieds et poings liés au Serpentard. Et, curieusement, il n'avait aucun regret.

Xxxx xxX

C'est un homme satisfait qui s'assit dans son salon avec un verre de Firewhisky. Il venait d'obtenir exactement ce qu'il voulait et il ne lui restait plus qu'à tisser sa toile pour que sa proie ne puisse jamais en sortir.

_A suivre_

Lily veut dire lys en anglais.

Xxx xxX

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous retrouve dans une semaine à Poudlard…


	3. L'araignée tisse sa toile

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR et je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire.

Béta : Tania-sama qui est de retour !

Titre : La stratégie de l'araignée

Couple : Séverus Snape/Harry Potter

Merci à Sahada et Ewiliane (que je ne peux pas contacter par PM), Clina, Calimero, Shina Maemi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 – L'araignée tisse sa toile<strong>

Draco avançait rapidement, aussi vite que sa dignité de nouvel ambassadeur d'Angleterre, le lui permettait. Il n'en revenait pas de ce que Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, venait de lui apprendre. En lui rappelant au passage qu'il lui devait un repas dans le meilleur restaurant Londonien, suite à la perte de son pari. Son parrain, Severus Snape, serait revenu à Poudlard pour enseigner… C'était impossible ! Et le pire de tout, il serait revenu sur la requête d'Harry Potter, le nouveau directeur. C'était encore plus incroyable, vu l'animosité qu'il y avait entre ces deux là. Même s'ils avaient conclu une trêve pendant la guerre, pour que Severus l'entraine, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils puissent s'entendre aujourd'hui. Ho non. Et il était bien décidé à apprendre quelle sorte de chantage, le valeureux Gryffondor de ses deux avait employé, pour que son parrain se décide à sortir d'une retraite bien méritée. Il allait aider Severus à se sortir des griffes de Potter, ça vous pouvez en être surs ! Il y mettrait tous les moyens à sa disposition. Et un Malfoy ne manque pas de moyens.

Il arriva enfin dans les cachots et s'engouffra dans le couloir qui menait aux appartements de son parrain. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il prit une minute pour se recomposer une attitude digne de son rang puis frappa. Il attendit environ une minute, puis frappa à nouveau. Toujours rien. Il tapa du pied avec impatience, son parrain n'était pas dans ses appartements. Quelle poisse. Ou alors, Blaise s'était trompé et il n'était pas revenu à Poudlard ? Tout à coup, cette option lui paraissait la plus probable. Mais quel idiot ce Blaise et lui n'était pas beaucoup mieux d'y avoir cru ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'une dernière vérification à faire. Il prononça donc le mot de passe des appartements vides et pénétra dans le salon… manifestement désert et inoccupé depuis un moment. Un grand soulagement l'envahit… jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix d'Harry.

« Bonjour Draco. Je me demandais qui avait pénétré ici. Tu viens voir ton parrain ? »

« Il est bien là ? » demanda hargneusement Draco, sans même penser à rendre son salut à Harry.

« Je vais te conduire à lui. Ses appartements sont désormais situés dans la tour sud. Suis-moi… ». Sans plus attendre le Gryffondor, mort de rire intérieurement, se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Draco mit un petit moment à reprendre suffisamment ses esprits pour le suivre, ce qui fait qu'il fut obligé de courir pour le rattraper. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Son parrain avait quitté ses appartements dans les cachots ? De son plein gré ? Impossible !

« J'espère que tu ne lui as rien fait, Potter. Même si nous avons mis nos griefs de coté pour devenir amis, si tu as touché à mon parrain… Je te tue. C'est un homme bien qui a suffisamment souffert… »

Harry se retourna pour lui faire un sourire des plus innocents, qui fit se méfier encore plus Draco.

« Je peux t'assurer, Draco, que je ne ferais jamais rien à Severus qu'il ne réclame. Peut-être que tu ne connais pas si bien ton parrain que ça, après tout »

« Severus ! Tu l'as appelé Severus ! Il y a quelque chose de pas normal ici ! Et je découvrirai ce que c'est… »

A cet instant, une porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus à l'air particulièrement courroucé.

« Que se passe-t-il encore ? Pas moyen d'avoir un peu de calme dans cette école de fous. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait, Harry ? »

« Harry, il l'a appelé Harry… » répétait un Draco assez chamboulé.

Harry éclata de rire. « Bien, je m'amuse beaucoup mais malheureusement j'ai des obligations qui m'appellent. Voilà Draco, je te laisse avec ton parrain, qui, comme tu peux le constater, n'est pas mort, ni à l'agonie. Un verre dans mes appartements avant le dîner, Severus ? ». Harry s'éloigna en faisant un petit signe de la main et en continuant à rire comme un dément.

« D'accord, Harry. Monsieur Malfoy, vous devriez fermer votre bouche. Cette attitude convient très mal à votre charge d'ambassadeur. Donnez-vous la peine d'entrer… » dit Severus en s'effaçant pour laisser passer Draco.

« Tu vas arrêter l'ironie tout de suite et me dire ce qui se passe ici ! » s'exclama Draco, particulièrement en colère que son parrain se moque de lui. Avec Harry Potter en plus !

« Tu oublies à qui tu parles, Draco. Je te serais reconnaissant de revenir à un volume sonore acceptable ». Ses mots prononcés d'une vois froide et à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, eurent le mérite de ramener Draco dans la réalité. Il s'effondra sans aucune élégance dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

« Excuses-moi Severus. Mais ça fait quand même beaucoup à encaisser. D'abord tu reviens enseigner à Poudlard, alors que tu ne devais plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Tu avais assez donné à un Directeur complètement cinglé et tu n'aurais, pour rien au monde, recommencé avec un nouveau. Ensuite, au lieu de vivre, terré dans tes cachots, comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte, tu t'exposes au soleil éblouissant qui règne dans la tour sud. Et enfin, et c'est de loin le plus déstabilisant, tu appelles Harry, Harry… » Draco s'arrêta, se rendant compte tout seul, combien son discours pouvait paraitre stupide. Et effectivement, Severus le regardait en levant ironiquement son sourcil.

« Et bien je suis revenu parce que, justement, Harry me l'a demandé et qu'il n'est en rien comparable à Albus. Je sais parfaitement qu'il ne me demandera jamais rien que je n'ai envie de faire. Penser que, parce que je suis Serpentard, je n'aime pas le soleil est particulièrement stupide et digne du pire des clichés. J'appelle Harry, Harry, parce que c'est son prénom. Il me semble que tu en fais de même, non ? Et enfin, je pense être parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi tout seul et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre !»

Draco contemplait pensivement son parrain. Il était évident que l'homme était parfaitement satisfait d'être ici. Il était aussi certain qu'il était toujours le roi des Serpentards, il avait d'ailleurs tout appris à Draco qui l'avait toujours pris pour modèle. Donc, même s'il ne savait pas lequel, il avait forcément un intérêt à se trouver là.

« Et depuis quand portes-tu des vêtements moldus ? » demanda Draco d'un air suspicieux.

« Depuis que je les trouve plus pratiques et qu'ils m'évitent de tremper mes manches dans le chaudron lorsque je brasse une potion » répondit Severus du tac au tac. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je pense que la brigade inquisitoriale peut attendre. Je suis parfaitement heureux et sain d'esprit et j'ai un laboratoire de potions, détruit par un abruti, à remettre en état. Merci d'être passé, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir, mais, si tu veux bien m'excuser… »

Draco claqua sa langue, agacé, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait ignorer l'invitation à partir de son parrain sans y laisser des plumes.

« Bien. Je m'en vais. Mais Potter a une influence désastreuse sur toi. Je vais garder un œil… sur lui… »

« Fais donc ça, Draco, si tu penses être à la hauteur pour surveiller le sauveur de monde sorcier, ne t'en prives surtout pas. Au revoir » et Severus claqua la porte au nez de son filleul qui était en rage. Il s'était encore moqué de lui !

Draco partit dans l'instant chez Blaise. Il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Et trouver un moyen de démontrer à Blaise qu'il n'avait pas gagné, allait lui changer les idées. Il allait devoir déployer une bonne dose de mauvaise foi.

Xxx xxX

Severus était de mauvaise humeur, il avait passé la journée à réparer les âneries de son prédécesseur. Il se demandait vraiment où Minerva avait pu trouver pareil incompétent. Il avait quasiment détruit le laboratoire et il allait devoir remplacer la quasi-totalité des ingrédients de potion que cet abruti avait détruite. Il faisait mentalement la liste de ce qu'il allait devoir acheter et de celles que Londubat pourrait lui fournir. Il sourit en pensant que le jeune homme terrifié qui faisait sauter ses chaudrons était définitivement mort. Dés que Severus lui avait dit ce qui l'amenait, il s'était tout de suite montré extrêmement compétent et le stock de plantes nécessaires à la préparation des potions allait rapidement être reconstitué. Il avait été étonné de la pertinence des questions que lui avait posées le jeune homme.

Il arriva rapidement devant le nouveau bureau du Directeur et fut étonné de voir que la porte ne comportait aucun mot de passe. Il frappa donc et attendit jusqu'à entendre une voix bougonne lui répondre d'entrer.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, il fut immédiatement séduit par l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait dans les lieux. Harry était derrière son ordinateur et semblait très occupé.

« Je peux repasser plus tard, si vous êtes occupé, Harry ? »

Le jeune homme releva ses magnifiques yeux verts vers lui et sourit.

« Non, pas du tout. Vous êtes juste la distraction dont j'avais besoin pour oublier les circulaires stupides du Ministère. Non mais vraiment, je ne sais pas comment Albus pouvait garder son calme face à de telles absurdités ! » Il se leva et fit le tour de son bureau avant d'aviser la bouteille de vin que Severus avait apportée. Il lui fit un grand sourire. « C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Suivez-moi ».

Il se dirigea vers le fond du bureau et donna un mot de passe à une statue de serpent que Severus vit s'animer pour ouvrir un passage.

« Je laisse l'accès à mon bureau libre, mais pas celui à mes appartements. Je ne suis pas fou. J'imagine ce que j'aurais pu faire avec Ron et Hermione si un de mes professeurs avait fait cette folie ». Il se retourna vers Severus avec un sourire moqueur et celui-ci ne put se retenir de sourire à l'idée de ces trois garnements à l'époque où ils l'avaient soupçonné de vouloir voler la pierre philosophale.

« Effectivement, le pire aurait été à craindre ! » répondit-il amusé. Harry lui fit juste un signe de tête complice.

Ils grimpèrent un escalier qui donnait directement dans le salon d'Harry qui se dirigea vers un coin où se trouvaient deux fauteuils et une table basse, devant une imposante cheminée sur laquelle étaient posées plusieurs photos. Il ne fut pas surpris de reconnaitre ses amis Gryffondors ainsi que les maraudeurs au grand complet avec Lily qui les regardaient rire en hochant la tête avec désapprobation. Par contre, il fut extrêmement surpris de se découvrir lui. Il était penché sur une potion qui devait en être à un stade très délicat si l'on en jugeait par l'air concentré qu'il avait. Il se tourna pour demander des explications à Harry, mais le jeune homme qui regardait par-dessus son épaule le devança.

« C'était à Square Grimmauld, lorsque vous prépariez tout un tas de potions pour la bataille finale en oubliant de dormir. J'admirais votre capacité à vous concentrer malgré la fatigue et à oublier votre environnement… même moi avec l'appareil photo de Colin » dit Harry avec malice.

« Mais pourquoi sur cette cheminée avec les gens qui comptent pour vous ? »

Harry le regarda très sérieusement cette fois et dit dans un souffle qui envoya des frissons dans le dos de Severus, « parce que vous comptez pour moi… Beaucoup ».

Severus se retourna pour cacher son émotion. Il y avait peu de gens pour qui il avait été important dans sa vie. Il pouvait facilement les compter sur les doigts d'une main. Et savoir qu'Harry en faisait partie l'émouvait au plus haut point. Ce jeune homme qui avait tout pour lui, la renommée, l'argent, la beauté, le courage et la simplicité, se préoccupait de lui… Severus Snape… Un homme qui ne méritait en rien cette attention mais qui savait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Il refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et recomposa son masque impassible. Heureusement qu'il était un excellent occlumens. Ses barrières mentales étaient devenues une seconde nature, il les dressait sans même y penser, ce qui lui permettait de retrouver son calme beaucoup plus vite que le commun des mortels. Harry avait toujours eu un don particulier pour faire tomber ses barrières, sans même le faire exprès, pensa-t-il avec amusement.

Cette faiblesse qui lui avait paru durer une éternité, avait en fait duré le temps pour Harry de déboucher l'excellente bouteille de Bordeaux qu'il avait amené. Le jeune homme était en train de humer le bouchon, avant de transférer la bouteille dans une carafe en cristal. Il marmonna ensuite un sort puis, satisfait, posa deux verres à pieds et la carafe sur la table basse.

« Qu'était-ce ? » demanda Severus.

« Un sort pour accélérer la décantation du vin sans en altérer le goût »

« Et où avez-vous appris un tel prodige ? Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible » demanda à nouveau Severus qui allait de surprise en surprise.

Quand je me suis réveillé de mon coma, j'ai eu envie de changer d'air et je suis parti en France. Là-bas, j'ai vécu quelque temps dans une communauté de sorciers vignerons qui ont mis au point tout un tas de sortilèges pour améliorer la vignification. J'ai ramené quelques grands crus que je vous ferais goûter. Nous avons tout un tas de soirée comme celle-ci devant nous, non ? ». L'espoir était perceptible dans la voix d'Harry.

Severus considéra quelques instants son bien-être actuel, ce salon si agréable et la compagnie d'Harry qui était plus que plaisante et se contenta de répondre, « oui ».

Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil pour savourer le verre qu'Harry venait de lui servir et qu'il avait accompagné de pain et de fromage qui attendait le bon vouloir de Severus sur la table basse.

Lorsqu'après avoir senti les arômes qui se dégageaient de son verre, il en but une gorgée, il se dit que le paradis n'était pas loin. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour que ses soirées comme celle-ci lui deviennent indispensables, pensa-t-il, alors qu'un silence confortable s'installait entre eux.

« Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait pendant ces deux années ? » demanda tout à coup Harry.

« Je me suis emmerdé comme un rat mort » répondit Severus qui n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Il allait devoir faire un réel travail sur lui-même pour ne pas se laisser aller ainsi avec Harry. Mais pour l'instant, il fut récompensé par le rire d'Harry qui résonnait dans la pièce. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour ce qui eut pour effet de faire cesser Harry qui le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Vous avez un rire magnifique. C'est pour ça que je suis content d'avoir tué Voldemort. Pour pouvoir enfin l'entendre… » dit Harry en devenant rouge et en s'empressant de boire une gorgée de vin pour se donner une contenance.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Severus se contenta d'un « merci » puis replongea dans la dégustation de son verre. Par Merlin, il devenait Poufsouffle !

Après un agréable moment où ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en mangeant du fromage et en buvant du vin, Severus donna les premiers signes du départ.

« Voudriez-vous visiter mon laboratoire personnel de potions ? » demanda tout à coup Harry à Severus qui en resta bouche bée.

« Vous faites des potions ? » demanda-t-il en se fustigeant pour l'imbécilité de cette demande.

Harry éclata à nouveau de rire. « Oui. C'est bizarre n'est-ce pas. Mais ça me détend. Et j'ai découvert que sans un professeur irascible sur le dos, j'aimais ça ! »

« Impertinent ! » dit simplement Severus en lui emboitant le pas.

Lorsqu'Harry le fit entrer, il fut agréablement surpris par l'endroit. Le laboratoire était grand et disposait de tout ce qui était nécessaire à un potionniste accompli. Il s'approcha d'un chaudron où mijotait une potion qu'il reconnu comme un philtre de paix. Il apprécia avec admiration la qualité de la préparation qui en était à sa dernière phase et qu'Harry mélangea d'un geste expert avant de la verser dans des fioles déjà étiquetées.

« Vous prévoyez avoir besoin de vous calmer ? »

« Si les élèves sont aussi turbulents et téméraires que nous, je pense effectivement avoir besoin d'un bonne dose de calme ! »

Severus se dirigea ensuite vers une table qui comprenait de nombreuses notes, ainsi que des flacons d'un liquide transparent, qu'il déboucha pour le renifler précautionneusement.

« Veritaserum ? »

« Oui. Enfin, je me suis amusé pendant mon temps libre à trouver une façon de le rendre incontournable afin que personne ne puisse y résister… »

« C'est impossible » le coupa Snape d'un ton impératif, comme s'il prenait cette affirmation comme une offense personnelle.

Harry leva un sourcil moqueur. « Vous en êtes sur ? Prenez en trois gouttes si vous êtes aussi sur de vous. En tant qu'occlumens, vous n'avez normalement aucun mal à y résister » dit Harry sur un ton à la fois moqueur et défiant.

Severus ne résista pas au défi, comme Harry s'y attendait, et en posa trois gouttes sur sa langue, puis attendit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sur de lui, les cinq minutes nécessaires au produit pour faire effet.

Une fois ce temps écoulé, Harry demanda, « vous êtes prêt ? »

« Parfaitement » répondit Severus toujours aussi sur que lui.

« Vous m'autorisez à poser toutes les questions que je souhaite ? »

« Faites donc, je vous ai déjà donné l'autorisation… » dit Severus d'une voix où perçait un certain agacement.

« Alors que vous avez pris soin de moi pendant toutes ces années, que vous vous êtes-vous battu à mes cotés sans craindre la mort et d'une manière aussi déterminée, pourquoi avez-vous disparu après la bataille finale ?»

« J'ai attendu de savoir que vous étiez sorti de votre coma et puis, je me suis dit que vous n'aviez plus besoin de moi. J'ai préféré disparaitre avant de découvrir que je ne comptais pas pour vous. Ça aurait été trop dur à supporter… »

Severus avait les yeux écarquillés. Il ne comprenait pas comment ces mots pouvaient sortir de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

« Vous ne me détestez pas ? » demanda alors Harry avec appréhension.

« Ho non, pas du tout. Bien au contraire ! »

Harry tout sourire, lui tendit alors une fiole. « L'antidote. Je ne crois pas que vous apprécieriez de dire ce que vous pensez pendant encore deux heures »

Severus but l'antidote avec reconnaissance puis attendit qu'il fasse effet avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton admiratif.

« Comment avez-vous fait ? Vous avez remédié au principal défaut du véritaserum. Il pourrait être désormais utilisé devant une cour de justice, sans qu'aucun accusé ne soit capable d'en combattre les effets. Vous vous rendez compte ? »

« Je n'ai aucune envie de rendre cette découverte publique. D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait aucune utilité devant une cour de justice »

Severus le regardait bouche bée. Avec cette découverte, Harry pourrait devenir immensément riche et il faisait comme si de rien n'était !

« Je vais vous faire une proposition, Severus » reprit alors Harry avec malice et un grand sourire éclairait toujours son visage. « Si vous découvrez comment je suis parvenu à ce résultat, je prendrai à mon tour ce véritaserum et vous aurez le droit de me poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez »

Severus commença par chercher le piège, mais il n'en trouva aucun. Son visage s'éclaira à l'idée du défi qui l'attendait, il y avait longtemps que son intelligence n'avait été sollicitée par un problème aussi ardu. Il se sentit aussitôt perdre toutes les années qui pesaient sur son dos, pour se retrouver dans la peau du jeune adolescent qu'il avait été.

« Je relève le défi, Harry. Préparez-vous à me révéler vos secrets à votre tour ! »

Xxx xxX

L'araignée était satisfaite, la toile était tissée, il ne restait plus qu'à garder sa proie.

Xxx xxX

_A suivre_

**Xxx xxX**

Le bonus de Tania

Son parrain, Severus Snape, serait revenu à Poudlard pour enseigner… C'était impossible ! **(Et bah si !^^ Mais il est aussi en chasse ! chutttte)**

Et un Malfoy ne manque pas de moyens. **(On n'en doute pas ! mais confond pas précipitation et promptitude ! Severus y a été de son plein gré ! Voir même ça l'arrange grandement dans la chasse au harry sauvage^^)**

« Bonjour Draco. Je me demandais qui avait pénétré ici. Tu viens voir ton parrain ? » **(Lol et pouf ! tout ses espoirs s'envolent en fumée !^^)**

« Il est bien là ? » demanda hargneusement Draco, sans même penser à rendre son salut à Harry. **(Grossier personnage ! et il est ambassadeur en plus !)**

Harry s'éloigna en faisant un petit signe de la main et en continuant à rire comme un dément. **(J'adore la scène ! *.* harry ne se gène même pas pour s'amuser au dépend de drago^^)**

Draco s'arrêta, se rendant compte tout seul, combien son discours pouvait paraitre stupide. Et effectivement, Severus le regardait en levant ironiquement son sourcil. **(Confirmation lol)**

« Et depuis quand portes-tu des vêtements moldus ? » demanda Draco d'un air suspicieux. **(Pour être encore plus sexy et chasser le harry sauvage^^)**

Merci d'être passé, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir, mais, si tu veux bien m'excuser… » **(C'est que qui s'appelle se faire mettre a la porte avec des gants a épines^^)**

Il allait devoir déployer une bonne dose de mauvaise foi. **(Ça, il sait bien faire, no problème^^)**

« Non, pas du tout. Vous êtes juste la distraction dont j'avais besoin pour oublier les circulaires stupides du Ministère. **(Sympas !^^)** Non mais vraiment, je ne sais pas comment Albus pouvait garder son calme face à de telles absurdités ! » **(Il se droguait aux bonbons au citron, tous le monde le sait !^^ Et il jouait occasionnellement au poker avec Fumseck ! C'est moins connu par contre…)** Il se leva et fit le tour de son bureau avant d'aviser la bouteille de vin que Severus avait apportée. Il lui fit un grand sourire. « C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Suivez-moi ».** (C'est très intime tout ça ! ça sonne de façon sensuelle quand ils interagissent)**

« Mais pourquoi sur cette cheminée avec les gens qui comptent pour vous ? » **(Patate ! car tu en fais parti !)**

Lorsqu'après avoir senti les arômes qui se dégageaient de son verre, il en but une gorgée, il se dit que le paradis n'était pas loin. **(Bah, il a harry a porter de main, un endroit chaleureux, un métier qu'il aime (faut pas nous mentir^^) et un bon verre de bon vin… bah manque le sexe et les câlins mais ça va peut être se faire bientôt^^)**

« Si les élèves sont aussi turbulents et téméraires que nous, je pense effectivement avoir besoin d'un bonne dose de calme ! » **(Ou de câlins made in Severus Snape !)**

Harry tout sourire, lui tendit alors une fiole. « L'antidote. Je ne crois pas que vous apprécieriez de dire ce que vous pensez pendant encore deux heures » **(Wouaw ! il est faire play et respectueux des pensées et intimité des autres ! il est vraiment mature !)**

**Xxx xxX**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite, en espérant que vous aimez toujours !**


	4. L'araignée garde sa proie

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR et je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire.

Béta : Tania-sama

Titre : La stratégie de l'araignée

Couple : Séverus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Merci à Clina, Shina Maemi, Sahada, Calimero<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 – L'araignée garde sa proie<strong>

Il y avait trois semaines que la rentrée avait eu lieu à Poudlard et les parents comme les enfants étaient ravis. Tous les professeurs étaient excellents et le nouveau Directeur montrait des trésors de diplomatie pour arranger tous les problèmes et répondre aux nombreuses demandes des parents. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Ron d'arpenter les couloirs, le front plissé par la contrariété.

Hermione était rentré du Ministère où elle avait croisé Malfoy. Elle lui avait raconté qu'il avait été très troublé par sa rencontre avec Snape à Poudlard et qu'apparemment c'était Harry qui lui avait demandé de revenir. Il n'avait pas vraiment écouté le reste de son discours, restant bloqué sur cette contrariante affirmation.

Ron avait suivi de loin l'arrivée d'Harry comme Directeur de Poudlard car il commençait juste sa carrière de gardien de but chez les Canons de Chudley. Entrer dans une équipe qui a pour devise « croisons les doigts et gardons espoir » et qui n'a plus gagné la ligue depuis 1892, demande vraiment un boulot à plein temps. Hermione lui avait assuré que la robe orange de l'uniforme allait jurer horriblement avec ses cheveux, mais rien n'avait pu y faire. Il admirait cette équipe depuis longtemps et il était fier d'en faire partie. D'ailleurs ils allaient prochainement jouer contre les tornades de Tutshill et il comptait bien remporter le match et pourquoi pas tous ceux qui suivraient. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées qui déviaient, comme toujours sur le Quidditch, pour se concentrer sur son problème actuel : pourquoi Harry aurait-il demandé à la chauve-souris des cachots de revenir à Poudlard, s'il n'était pas sous l'effet d'un sort particulièrement vicieux ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par deux gamines de première année qui couraient comme des dératées dans le couloir. Vu leurs uniformes, c'étaient deux petites poufsouffles et elles étaient vraiment adorables avec leurs frimousses remplies de tâches de rousseur.

« Et bien, les gamines, je croyais qu'il était interdit de courir dans les couloirs ? » dit Ron d'un ton moqueur.

Les fillettes s'arrêtèrent confuses. La brune prit la parole alors que l'autre plus timide se contentait de faire un grand sourire à Ron.

« Pardon, Monsieur, mais vous comprenez on a potions… »

« Ha je comprends ! Dans ce cas, vous êtes tout excusées » répondit Ron avec un sourire complice. « Vous ne voulez pas que la chauve souris vous retire injustement des points ? ».

Il fut abasourdi de voir la petite blonde le fusiller du regard. « Le professeur de potions n'est pas injuste ! » affirma-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire.

« Non » ajouta la brune en approuvant sa camarade. « Il est tellement beau et mystérieux… »

« Et il a un si beau sourire » crut bon de préciser la blondinette avec un sourire rêveur

« … qu'on veut être au premier rang. Si on arrive en retard, on aura plus de places »

Sur ces mots les deux gamines se rappelèrent pourquoi elles se dépêchaient et repartirent en courant sans faire plus attention à Ron qui éclata de rire. Je savais bien qu'Harry n'avait pas pu faire revenir la terreur des cachots, pensa-t-il, Hermione s'est fait avoir par Malfoy ! Un professeur beau et souriant ne correspond définitivement pas à une description de Snape.

Il riait toujours en entrant dans le bureau d'Harry qui leva le nez de ses papiers pour le regarder avec surprise.

« Salut Ron ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? »

« Salut Harry » répondit Ron toujours écroulé de rire. « Tu vas rire, mais j'ai cru que tu avais demandé à Snape de revenir et je venais voir s'il ne t'avait pas jeté un sort, ha ! ha ! ha ! »

Harry regardait Ron avec des yeux ronds. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'hilarité de son ami.

« J'ai bien demandé à Snape de revenir et il a bien accepté » affirma Harry curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu faire croire le contraire à Ron.

« Pas comme professeur de potions ? » demanda Ron les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, une fois que les mots d'Harry eurent atteints son cerveau.

« Si, mais… » répondit Harry ne comprenant toujours rien.

« Non ! Impossible ! Le professeur de potions est beau, mystérieux et souriant » dit Ron sur un ton qui voulait dire 'tu vois bien que c'est impossible'.

Harry qui commençait à comprendre le problème se mit à rire à son tour.

« Ha ! Je vois que tu as croisé des premières années. Elles sont folles de Severus. Je dois d'ailleurs ajouter que les garçons l'adorent aussi… »

« Mais c'était des Poufsouffles » dit Ron d'un ton à la fois horrifié et incrédule.

Harry, qui comprenait bien le problème de Ron mais n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de s'en occuper, cherchait un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

« Ecoute Ron, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer maintenant que les gens peuvent changer et que Severus a effectivement changé, ou plutôt est redevenu ce qu'il aurait été sans la guerre, car j'ai un problème de discipline à régler. Je te propose donc qu'on se revoit un autre jour et je répondrai à toutes tes questions… Bien que je sois persuadé qu'Hermione a déjà tout compris et qu'il suffit que tu lui demandes »

Tout en lui parlant, Harry avait attrapé le bras de Ron et tirait doucement vers la porte un rouquin totalement abasourdi qui semblait bloqué sur l'idée d'un Snape séduisant. Il le traina donc sans trop de difficultés jusqu'à la porte où Ron leva un doigt vengeur vers Harry.

« Je suis trop choqué pour en parler maintenant. Mais tu me dois des explications, Harry. Et je te jure que tu vas me les donner. Je vais garder un œil sur Snape parce que je suis persuadé qu'il a fait quelque chose de pas très catholique »

« Fais donc ça Ron. Avec Draco qui me surveille et toi qui surveille Severus, le monde sorcier peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles, rien ne peut arriver ! Au revoir ». Et Harry claqua sans remords la porte au nez de Ron qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Harry qui devenait aussi sarcastique que Snape, si ce n'était pas un signe que la fin du monde était proche, se dit Ron, qui partit rapidement pour parler avec Hermione de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle savait toujours quoi faire quand Harry disjonctait et là c'était sur qu'il avait pété un plomb. Sans doute des séquelles tardives de son combat contre Voldemort.

Xxx xxX

Harry se dépêchait car Ron l'avait mis en retard. Il devait rejoindre Severus pour décider de la punition adéquate pour deux élèves qui s'étaient battus dans les couloirs. C'était une des nouvelles mesures décidées par Harry. Les punitions devaient être données par deux professeurs afin d'éviter toute partialité. Il devait bien avouer que donner des punitions avec Severus était particulièrement amusant. Surtout lorsqu'on était du coté des professeurs, évidemment !

Cette fois, c'était encore les nouvelles terreurs de Poudlard qui avait frappé. Stephen Pert de Gryffondor et Percival Huxley de Serpentard. Harry se serait cru revenu à sa belle époque avec Malfoy. Percival ne perdait pas une occasion de provoquer Stephen et comme ce dernier fonçait d'abord et réfléchissait après, ça finissait en mémorable bagarre qui fort heureusement ne dépassait pas le stade du maléfice de jambencoton, vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux en première année. Il ne put empêcher un sourire nostalgique d'envahir son visage au souvenir des altercations avec Draco, qu'il effaça rapidement pour prendre un air grave en poussant la porte du bureau de Severus.

« Bonjour Professeur Snape. Monsieur Pert, Monsieur Huxley »

Les deux jeunes se levèrent aussi vite que des diables sortant de leurs boites.

« Directeur Potter » dirent-ils d'une même voix angoissée.

« Quels sont les faits ? » demanda Harry à Severus.

« Cette fois, ces deux jeunes gens se sont battus à la moldue et ont fait tomber toutes les armures du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient »

« Ts, ts » dit simplement Harry avec désapprobation. Ce qui fit déglutir les deux trouble-fête.

Il croisa les doigts, semblant absorbés dans une intense réflexion. Il laissa planer le silence pendant un instant. Les deux garçons se sentaient de plus en plus mal et se tortillaient sur leurs sièges.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Monsieur » fut la réponse à peine audible des deux jeunes.

« Mais d'habitude on se jette des sorts » crut bon de préciser Stephen, comme si ça pouvait lui octroyer des circonstances atténuantes.

« Qu'en pensez-vous Professeur Snape ? »

« Je ne sais pas si nous allons pouvoir éviter les Aurors… Il y a quand même une dégradation des biens de Poudlard »

Deux regards effrayés se rencontrèrent, unis dans une même détresse.

« J'en ai bien peur, malheureusement » répondit Harry en prenant sa mine la plus déçue.

Les regards terrifiés qu'échangeaient les deux garçons faillirent bien avoir raison d'Harry qui se retenait d'éclater de rire. Ce fut donc Severus qui continua.

« A moins que… Non, non, ça ne marchera jamais… » dit-il en faisant semblant de repartir dans ses pensées tout en regardant gravement les deux garçons.

« Je vois à quoi vous pensez, Professeur Snape, mais je pense qu'effectivement c'est impossible, pas avec les antécédents de ces deux là. Ils n'arriveront jamais à coopérer » renchérit Harry.

« Si, Professeur, je vous assure que nous pouvons, Hein, Huxley ? »

« Oui, nous pouvons sans aucun doute » confirma son camarade.

« Qu'en pensez-vous Directeur ? » demanda Severus.

Harry poussa un grand soupir. « Je pense que nous pouvons leur accorder le bénéfice du doute » dit-il en regardant les jeunes avec sévérité. « Une dernière fois » ajouta-t-il en appuyant bien sur la dernière phrase.

« Bien dans ce cas. Messieurs Pert et Huxley, vous devrez remettre toutes les armures en état et les huiler pour qu'on entende plus le moindre bruit » dit alors Harry avec solennité.

« C'est tout ? » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Stephen prenant au passage un coup de coude de Percival qui ne voulait pas qu'ils se rendent compte que la punition était vraiment minime.

Severus se pencha alors vers Stephen pour lui murmurer, « ne vous fiez pas à votre première impression, Monsieur Pert, le dernier qui a nettoyé les armures n'a jamais été retrouvé. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé… Sans doute que les armures… Peu importe, je vous conseille la plus grande vigilance »

« Vous pouvez disposer » dit alors Harry qui n'en pouvait plus de se retenir devant l'air franchement terrifié qu'ils avaient maintenant.

Les deux garçons ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et déguerpirent à toute allure.

Une fois la porte refermée, Harry put enfin laisser éclater son rire, rapidement suivi par Severus.

« Bravo Severus, du grand art, tout en insinuation, de façon à ce que leur imagination travaille toute seule. Et Merlin sait qu'ils n'en manquent pas ! Ils sont vraiment trop mignons » dit Harry

« Mignons mais capables du pire » renchérit Severus

« Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas une Hermione qui leur aurait fait remarquer qu'ils étaient stupides et que des professeurs ne les laisseraient jamais courir des risques ! »

« Oui. Je crois que nous leur avons fichu une belle frousse. Mais je ne suis pas sur que cela permettra de gagner une paix durable. Ils feront juste attention de ne pas se faire prendre » constata Severus avec fatalité.

« On aura toujours gagné une tranquillité de quelques semaines » dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« A propos Harry, j'ai compris comment vous aviez fait pour le véritaserum. Je me propose de vous l'expliquer dans vos quartiers ce soir. J'amène le vin » dit Severus avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Il vous aura quand même fallu trois semaines. Vous vieillissez Professeur… A ce soir, vingt heures dans mes appartements »

Harry quitta rapidement la pièce sans entendre le 'quel impertinent', lancé par Severus avec tendresse.

Xxx xxX

Harry attendait fébrilement Severus. Il était maintenant aux pieds du mur et tout allait se jouer dans les minutes à venir. Il sentait son cœur battre comme un fou, prêt à s'échapper de sa poitrine.

En marchant à grands pas dans les couloirs pour se rendre chez Harry, Severus croisa Luna Lovegood qui était le nouveau professeur de divination. Elle s'arrêta à son niveau en le fixant de ses grands yeux troubles.

« Bonjour Miss Lovegood » dit-il gêné par le regard étrange de Luna.

Elle pencha sa tête sur le coté faisant cliqueter ses boucles d'oreille, puis s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer à l'oreille, « je suis contente Professeur de voir que vous avez décidé de prendre les choses à bras le corps. Vous méritez d'être heureux ».

Il la regarda, totalement éberlué. Elle lui fit un sourire de connivence et partit de son pas sautillant.

Elle n'a vraiment pas changé, pensa Severus avec un sourire attendri. Il avait toujours aimé Luna, une intelligence aiguisée caché sous une apparence loufoque.

A vingt heures précise, Severus frappa à la porte des appartements d'Harry, une bonne bouteille dans les mains.

Harry accomplit à nouveau le rituel qui avait eu lieu lors de leur première soirée et qui était devenu une habitude ces dernières semaines. Il ouvrit la bouteille avec révérence, prononça le sort consacré et apporta une assiette, de charcuterie, cette fois.

Une fois bien installés dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, ils prirent quelques minutes pour apprécier leurs verres en silence, puis Harry lança les hostilités.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Cette potion était fabriquée juste pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se contenta de lui faire un sourire espiègle et de tremper ses lèvres dans son verre de vin.

« Vous savez que je suis un occlumens d'exception et que c'est ce qui m'a permis de garder mon rôle d'espion aussi longtemps. Vous saviez donc que j'allais protéger les sentiments, que je ne voulais surtout pas vous révéler, derrière mes barrières. Vous avez donc incorporé à la potion de la pierre de lune, juste après le sang de dragon afin que l'effet combiné des deux m'oblige à révéler mes sentiments pour vous. Ce mélange n'aurait eu aucun effet sur quelqu'un d'autre et vous le saviez parfaitement. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi m'avoir donné l'antidote ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait avouer jusqu'au bout ? »

« Parce que je vous connais Severus Snape. Si je vous avais forcé à tout me révéler, vous auriez nié en bloc, juste pour ne pas perdre la face. Je préférais que vous me le disiez de votre plein gré. Surtout que je n'étais pas sur que ces sentiments existent… Pas du tout sur… »

Severus sourit tendrement au jeune homme fragile qu'il avait devant lui. « Mes sentiments existent depuis forts longtemps Harry. J'ai mis du temps à sortir du comportement que j'avais adopté lorsque j'étais espion. Mon rôle était tellement bien construit que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en évader. Il était presque devenu une deuxième nature. Il reste maintenant à déterminer s'ils sont partagés. Et je ne peux pas vous faire prendre de Véritaserum pour le savoir, puisqu'il n'aurait aucun effet sur vous » dit Severus avec humour mais aussi avec une part d'incertitude qui chamboula totalement Harry.

« Ho oui, ils existent. Je peux même dire qu'ils me torturent depuis fort longtemps. Si j'ai disparu lorsque je suis sorti du coma, c'est parce que je me demandais pourquoi vous étiez parti. Etait-ce pour ne plus me revoir ? Je me suis torturé pendant des mois, puis lorsque Minerva m'a fait cette proposition, j'ai pensé que c'était le bon moyen de savoir si vous ressentiez quelque chose pour moi, ou si j'avais imaginé que nous nous étions rapprochés pendant notre séjour au Square Grimmauld. C'est alors que j'ai décidé de vous demander de revenir. Je dois avouer que c'est moi qui ait trafiqué la potion de votre prédécesseur pour qu'elle explose » avoua Harry en regardant Severus avec des yeux de chien battu. « Mais je me suis assuré que personne ne soit blessé. J'avais juste besoin d'un prétexte pour le renvoyer. Je ne supportais pas de voir quelqu'un d'autre à votre place » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Severus remit de sa surprise se leva pour s'approcher d'Harry et le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis terriblement flatté de t'avoir inspiré un plan aussi machiavélique… »

« En fait, c'est Hermione qui m'a dit « après ce que tu as vécu, tu as le droit d'être heureux. Fonce et élimine les obstacles sur ton passage… » Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle parlait du professeur de potions mais je trouvais que c'était un obstacle » dit Harry en faisant une moue adorable.

Severus ne put résister et posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme dans un tendre effleurement. Les lèvres d'Harry s'écartèrent pour laisser jouer leurs langues. C'était merveilleux, ils avaient enfin ce qu'ils voulaient.

Lorsque le baiser cessa, Harry reposa sa tête sur la poitrine de Severus et soupira de contentement. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, profitant juste du moment présent où ils se sentaient à leur place. Ils avaient enfin trouvé une place, juste pour eux.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir piégé en t'attendant comme une araignée dans sa toile ? » demanda doucement Harry.

Severus se pencha pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Absolument pas. D'ailleurs es-tu bien certain d'être la seule araignée ici ? » répondit Severus en lui faisant un sourire machiavélique.

FIN

Les informations sur le quidditch proviennent de l'encyclopédie HP.

* * *

><p><strong>Le bonus de Tania<strong>

« Ha je comprends ! » répondit Ron avec un sourire complice. « Vous ne voulez pas que la chauve souris vous retire injustement des points ? ». **(Héhé ! je sens que c'est pas ça !)**

Il fut abasourdi de voir la petite blonde le fusiller du regard. « Le professeur de potions n'est pas injuste ! » affirma-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire. **(Là, ça doit faire un choc !^^)**

« … qu'on veut être au premier rang. Si on arrive en retard, on aura plus de places » **(haha ! des fan ! des petites fans en herbe ! d'autres rivales pour moi !)**

« Ts, ts » dit simplement Harry avec désapprobation. Ce qui fit déglutir les deux trouble-fête. **(Hihi ! rohh, un peu de frayeur n'a jamais fait de mal^^)**

« Je ne sais pas si nous allons pouvoir éviter les Aurors… Il y a quand même une dégradation des biens de Poudlard » **(haha ! comment ils s'amusent ! les pauvres gamins doivent faire dans leurs robes^^)**

Une fois la porte refermée, Harry put enfin laisser éclater son rire, rapidement suivi par Severus. **(Ça doit être super libérateur ! et ça les rapproche aussi tous les deux^^ ! quel pied d'être enseignant !^^) **

« Il vous aura quand même fallu trois semaines. Vous vieillissez Professeur… A ce soir, vingt heures dans mes appartements » **(huhu, le petit coquin insolent !^^)**

Harry quitta rapidement la pièce sans entendre le 'quel impertinent', lancé par Severus avec tendresse. **(Trop chou !)**

« Cette potion était fabriquée juste pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? » **(C'est romantique ! *.* comment ça : « Poufsouffle de base ! » je suis une serpentard-gryffy ! » !)**

Severus sourit tendrement au jeune homme fragile qu'il avait devant lui. « Mes sentiments existent depuis forts longtemps Harry. **(Youpi !)** J'ai mis du temps à sortir du comportement que j'avais adopté lorsque j'étais espion. **(Compréhensible ! il a du le jouer si longtemps !) **Mon rôle était tellement bien construit que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en évader. **(Comme un acteur qui a toujours joué le même genre de personnage !) **Il était presque devenu une deuxième nature. Il reste maintenant à déterminer s'ils sont partagés. Et je ne peux pas vous faire prendre de Véritaserum pour le savoir, puisqu'il n'aurait aucun effet sur vous » dit Severus avec humour mais aussi avec une part d'incertitude qui chamboula totalement Harry. **(C'est très intense ! *regarde sa camera et re vérifie que les micros fonctionnent*)**

« Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir piégé en t'attendant comme une araignée dans sa toile ? » demanda doucement Harry. **(Jolie la reprise du titre, enfin thème !^^ mais ils se sont piégés l'un l'autre^^ ! pour le meilleur !)**

« Absolument pas. D'ailleurs es-tu certain que ce soit toi l'araignée ? » Répondit Severus en lui faisant un sourire machiavélique. **(Hihi ! ils sont trop beau, trop fort, et désormais très heureux !^^ nos deux araignées…)**

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a fait passer un bon moment.<p>

Je vous dis à bientôt et merci encore pour toutes les reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir.


End file.
